Nice Hair
by Ahsokafanboy1138
Summary: This is my own idea on what should have happened. The rest of Season 4 is largely the same but I think this should have been included and three years should have been changed to one and a half. If you aren't a Makorra fan, this isn't for you. Finally, special thanks to KentuckyRedneck from Deviantart, whose best deviation gave me this idea.


It was rather boring on the train, thought Mako. He had only agreed to guard Wu because Lin Beifong had asked him personally. Most of his job consisted of just standing around and trying not to be noticed. The fact that most of the people Wu met with were thick-headed aristocrats who often remarked on how surprising it was for what they called a plebian mutt whenever they thought he wasn't listening to be Wu's guardian, which only made the job all the more unbearable. After over a year of that, Mako had enough and decided to quit. He was planning to leave the assignment when the train derailed. He had been able to grab Wu and use his Firebending to fly them away from the exploding train, though everyone else, including the other nobles, had died in the crash.

"Uh, thanks," said Wu. Before Mako could respond, he felt a sharp pain in his side, then he fell to the ground. All of the sudden, a large group of masked people appeared. They were covered head to toe in dark green. Clad in robes, they all carried a hook sword, and they wore cone-shaped hoods. In between their ranks, there was a wooden construct shaped like a pair of twin hook swords on fire.

"So our would-be-king has sold out to the ash-makers," said a rather thin one, with a raven on his cowl, with two swords instead of one. "Well let me tell you, "your Highness," the Freedom Fighters won't let you tear down our people and destroy all the good things the queen did for us." He drew his sword but before he could do anything else, two barrels of tar close to the wooden swords was sent flying into the air and were shattered in midair, covering about half of the assembled terrorists. The burning edifice ignited it, setting the tar, and the people it had covered, aflame. Then, a figure suddenly came flying in, tossing ice shards at the others, hitting several in the neck. One was hit in the eye, causing him to scream, and the mysterious figure tossed him into the fire, grabbing his sword from him. The figure, clearly a woman, sped towards the other bandits. It turned out most of them were outclassed when it came to swordsmanship, with the woman blocking or evading the attacks and finding ways around their defenses. She ripped out the throat of one with the hook, ripped through the back of another, pulling out what looked like a rib and vertebrae, and finally tossed the sword as hard as she could at another, impaling him on the hilt. Now it was just her against the leader.

"I am a champion swordsman, and Her Majesty appointed me Royal Cyclops, her personal representative to the Freedom Fighters, you are helpless against me," he said, brandishing his swords but his voice shaking, indicating his fear. Suddenly his swords went flying out of his hands and into the fire. The woman rushed forward at him, hitting the vile racist repeatedly with her fists and feet. The man could barely defend himself, only scoring a minor hit on her hip, having missed his intended target. She then grabbed hold of his head and pulled him close. Then, there was the sound of a loud snap, like a branch breaking, and he slumped to the ground. The woman then turned toward Mako and Wu, running towards them. Mako had almost passed out from the pain of pulling out the spear and, upon realizing that it had been dipped in what was most likely the Freedom Fighters toilet, needed to burn the wound both to avoid infection and to avoid bleeding to death. Before finally passing out, he heard a familiar voice call his name in worry.

When Mako awoke, he was in a strange house, lying on a bed. He checked his armpit but found there was no trace of the injury. He also realized he was shirtless.

"Nice to see you back in the land of the living, Mako," said Wu, whose arm was bandaged. "Thanks for getting me out, instead of being barbecued, I just have a big cut, albeit one that hasn't stopped bleeding."

"What happened?" he asked. "Where are the Freedom Fighters?"

"They are all dead," he said. "We were rescued by an old friend of yours and here she is now. She brought us to their hamlet." That is when Mako saw a welcome sight he hadn't seen for over a year. Korra, the Avatar, the savior of the world, and his old girlfriend.

"Hey," she said. She had gotten taller, before she was 5'7 1/2, now she was at least 5'11. She had also cut her hair short, in a style similar to Opal Beifong's. She then turned over to the Prince. Before she said anything, he got up.

"I'll let you two catch up, I need to change my bandages anyway, I'll use the other house," he said, walking out the door.

"You have, nice hair," Mako said, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks," she said. "How have things been going?"

"Good," said Mako. "I tried to write to you and I was waiting at the dock when I heard from Tenzin you were coming."

"That's sweet, but I needed to be on my own," she said. "I am sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to worry."

"I understand," he replied. "What were you doing that made you taller?"

"I entered a strange swamp, where I ran into Toph Beifong," she said. "I initially thought that she could help me get past what happened in the Northern Temple but by the time I met her, she was no longer the famed Metalbender. She occasionally forgot I was there, she spouted nonsense about how all the people we have fought took good concepts too far, as if I didn't know that already or if worshipping a bunch of apathetic spirits with nonsensical morals who have usually helped my enemies is a good thing." Mako was shocked, Korra had never been a particularly spiritual person but she had never been so dismissive of the spirits before. "The only useful thing I learned from her was that some of that junk was still inside me," she continued. "After bending that out on my own, I left."

"What did you do, then?" he asked.

"I was planning on going to Republic City when I was hit by a crossbow fired by the "Freedom Fighters" on account of "betraying them as Aang" as they called it," said Korra. "My side had been pierced with one of their shit arrows but I was still able to fight them off. Then, I came across a hermit much more helpful than Toph."

"Who?" Mako asked.

"A man who knew he could never fit in with others," she said. "After what he did for me, I decided to honor his wish to remain secluded. He showed me a portal to the spirit world and a bed of flowers. He took me to a pond and tossed a flower into it, engulfing me in energy. When I awoke, the gash from where the arrow had pierced me was gone."

"Well, that is wonderful, I am very happy for you," said Mako, who walked forward and hugged her. She buried her head in his shoulder and he wrapped his hand around head to comfort her. He then noticed that he himself had gotten taller.

"When I awoke, I saw you were in trouble through the portal, which is just by that railroad," she said. "Burning yourself was a nice touch but the shit on that arrow was already inside you. Besides, you had also been hit with a glass shard right here," she touched a spot on his back, "piercing your kidney, so I needed to use the thing that helped me in order to save you." She then looked up at him, smiling mischievously. "Don't worry, though, your still three inches taller than me." Mako chuckled, then she kissed him. He was surprised by this, to which he broke the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "I thought we agreed we didn't work."

"That was then, this is now," she said. "We also agreed we would always love each other. Remember that?" Mako certainly did, and his life had felt rather empty ever since he had said that. She then touched his bare chest and trailed her fingers down to his stomach.

"Korra, I…," he stuttered. "I remember. But what about everything else? How can we be together through all that?"

"We'll work through any problems," she assured him. "I don't know what they might be but I know that I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back rather eagerly, making her way down to his waist. He found his way to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her. He then undid her bra, exposing her breasts. They were as large as he remembered and he eagerly kissed them, causing her to moan in pleasure. She then undid his pants and pulled them down. She then slipped out of her own pants and panties, leaving her completely naked as well. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up to eye level. As they kissed, she wrapped her strong legs around his waist. He turned around and carried her to the bed, lying her down on the mattress as he got on top of her. He then entered her, causing her to yelp out of pain but it then turned to moaning as he continued. She then rolled over, reversing their positions, with her on top. He kissed her breasts as she moaned and positioned herself on his manhood. They rolled over again, this time with Korra using her strong legs to pull him as close as she could. As her moans got louder, he silenced her with a passionate kiss. Moaning into each other's mouths, they were oblivious to everything else in the world at that moment. Then, Mako, unable to hold himself back any longer, let himself go. The next morning, Mako woke up with Korra asleep on top of him, his arm wrapped around her, and the two of them completely naked. He had previously thought it was just a wonderful dream but he was happy to see that it wasn't. Then Korra opened her eyes, looked directly into his soul with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, smiled, and kissed him softly.

"That was amazing," he said to her.

"Glad that you agree," she said, smiling at him. "I can't believe we ever broke up."

"Well, I promise that I will never break up with you again," he said.

"Good, and I will never do so with you either," she smiled back, kissing his cheek. She got out of the bed and started putting her clothes on. "I would come with you but I still have a few things to learn before I can come back."

"I understand, I will be waiting for you," he said as he put his own clothes on. "I'll keep this a secret, don't worry."

"That is sweet," she said. Then she kissed him on the cheek as they walked out of the house.

Two months later…

It was very beautiful at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding thought Mako as he stood by the fountain. It was a nice change from recent events, in which Wu was deposed and much of Republic City was destroyed before Korra was able to stop Kuvira. Mako had almost died stopping her as well, his left arm being burned as a result of a last ditch lighting strike. While it was now in a sling, he had been told that he hadn't suffered any permanent damage apart from a scar. It still hurt somewhat, though. Thankfully, the best treatment he could think of was right beside him. Korra had just returned from talking to her parents and was wearing a bright blue dress. With the lighting, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Nice hair," he said to her, making note of her formal hairstyle she had chosen to wear as a wedding guest.

"Thanks, how's your arm?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied. It looked like she was about to speak but he cut her off. "You don't have to say anything, I have your back and I always will be here for you."

"I will as well," she said, kissing him softly. "After we leave, I will help you recover feeling in that arm."

"I am looking forward to it," he said to her, kissing her forehead as she smiled blissfully.

Five months later…

"So, when are you and Opal tying the knot?" Mako asked Bolin over the phone.

"Five months," replied Bolin. "Right after Kuvira and Baatar's wedding." Suyin Beifong had arranged for her son and adopted daughter to serve house arrest at Zaofu before they embarked on community service in the form of travelling the newly formed Earth Confederation and improving local infrastructure. Raiko and several traditionalists wanted Kuvira executed or at least imprisoned but with the amount of Earth Imperials across the continent as well as her popularity with the populace they were forced to agree on a compromise, especially when the Imperials revealed the train mounted energy cannon was not the one mounted on the Colossus and that there were five other train mounted cannons as well, making their threats more substantial. Kuvira had defused the situation and, after Wu had proved that he wasn't as stupid and outdated as she originally thought, had compromised with him. Each province would have a senator in a parliament that was now being formed. The capital would rotate every five years to different regions so as to avoid favoritism. Having said that, they would still be united under a single official, with the title of chancellor, to avoid the chaos and civil war that ensued after the Red Lotus killed the Earth Queen.

"I am still surprised by the idea of those two still getting married after she almost killed him," Mako said to his brother.

"With Su encouraging everyone to forgive and move on, not to mention that Baatar forgot to use a condom, it isn't that surprising that the two are back together," replied Bolin. "It has been great talking to you but I got to go. Opal wants me to decide which dress she will wear as Kuvira's bridesmaid."

"So the two of you have gotten over Kuvira almost ruining your relationship?" Mako asked.

"If Kuvira's going to be my sister-in-law, I will have to," he answered. "As for Opal, Kuvira is pretty much her big sister. They both wanted to forgive each other and move on, and now they have. Kuvira even wants us to look after her kids while they are away. Great talking to you, say hi to Korra for me." After the phone disconnected, Mako walked into the bedroom he and Korra had been sharing since Varrick's wedding. As he walked in, he saw that Korra was on her feet and standing by the bed. He walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her abdomen, placing his head behind her neck as he did so, closing his eyes so he could enjoy the feeling. She placed her own hands over his and turned her head slightly, smiling at him.

"Nice hair, cool guy," she chuckled at his messy hair.

"Very funny," he replied, kissing her neck as he did so. That is when he felt a couple bumps against his hands.

"Well, looks like the girls know their daddy is here," she said, holding the underside of her swollen, seven-month belly as she did so.

"Are you sure there isn't a boy in there as well?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"If there isn't, after our wedding, we can work on getting them some brothers," she said mischievously. Her parents were quite happy to learn their daughter was in a loving relationship and pregnant but were somewhat surprised she wanted the wedding to happen after their grandchildren were born. When asked, she said that she didn't want a dress for a fat lady and that, if Lin and Suyin had been unaffected by their status as bastard children, Korra's own children would be just fine, especially if their parents would be married almost immediately afterward.

"Well, I am looking forward to that," he said as she turned around and kissed him on the lips. As they went to bed and Mako held his girlfriend close as they fell asleep, Mako smiled. He held his greatest love, Korra, his unborn children, and his future wife. Nothing could have made him happier.

"Don't worry, the girls will love you," she said.

"I already love them too," he said. Then they fell asleep, a smile on both of their faces.

 **This is my first lemon and I hope you all enjoy it. Also, this takes place in the same continuity as Reconciliation. Special thanks to KentuckyRedneck on Deviantart, whose pictures gave me this idea. Yes, you saw that, Jet's Freedom Fighters have turned into a fantasy Ku Klux Klan, though they aren't as skilled with Hook Swords as he is. Their leader having a raven sigil is a reference to the Klan knockoff in Bioshock Infinite. Some of Korra's opinions on Toph and the spirits are my own, in case you are wondering. Wu continuously bleeding is a reference to how many European royals in the early 20th century had hemophilia on account of there not being many royals left by that time that weren't somehow related. Considering how the Earth Kingdom had been at war for a hundred years and much of it had been conquered by the end of it, it was likely that there weren't many Earth Kingdom nobles left. I also figured there was more than one laser cannon, like how Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2 had more than one cannon. In addition, I don't think Kuvira and Baatar would be that concerned with an unplanned pregnancy since they were planning to get married rather soon anyway and they were about to secure their western border. Hope you all enjoyed this, I am flying to Colorado this Thursday and I wont be able to post anything for over a month from then.**


End file.
